Give a sign
by AishaKara
Summary: "Y puedo ver que estas empezandote a romper, y puedo ver como pasan los días y te dejas consumir en la tristeza, pero solo dame una señal para saber que debo seguir adelante" Por un accidente Gray queda en coma y aun consiente es prisionero de su cuerpo, recibirá ayuda de una chica que aunque parezca un ángel trae cargando consigo mas demonios de los que aparenta
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras veía un la escena de un dorama, serán solo dos partes y este esta infernalmente largo, pero espero lo puedan soportar(¿?, A quien lea mis demás historias no se preocupen que pronto las actualzare

Hay cosas en la vida que pasan muy lento, otras que no te das cuenta cuando ya concluyeron, muchas veces escucho que la vida pasa en un rato y él lo sabía. Él también tenía un futuro era un médico mediadamente reconocido en ascenso, amaba su trabajo más que cualquier cosa, se dedicaba a sus pacientes enteramente. Sabía que no haba cosa más valiosa que la vida y que se debía cuidar en cualquier momento, sabía que esa noche no debió olvidar poner direccionales al coche, sabía que si estaba tan cansado como para manejar a causa de tanto trabajo debió de pedir un taxi, sabía que no debía de haberse quedado dormido mientras manejaba.

Lo último que pudo ver fue la luz del coche con el que se estrelló de frente, cegándolo; lo último que escucho fueron los claxon de ambos vehículos y el estruendoso ruido del choque, después todo se volvió oscuro.

No sabía que si estaba vivo o muerto, todo seguía negro pero lograba escuchar algo aunque no sabía que era precisamente; entonces pensó que así se sentía estar muriéndose, estar sin estar, sentir sin sentir, estando todo a la mitad.

Después supo que no había muerto, escucho de su amigo y compañero de trabajo, que el accidente no fue muy lejos del hospital y que lo habían trasladado a tiempo pero que sus heridas eran graves y acabo en estado de coma, Gray conocía el termino lo había empleado en algunos de sus pacientes, sabía todo lo que implicaba y el cómo su situación llegaba a complicar las cosas. Cuando alguno de sus pacientes caía en coma, la familia tomaba la responsabilidad por él, algunos decidían esperar aguardando la esperanza de que algún día despertaran, otros tantos después de un tiempo la perdían, pero los pacientes siempre tenían alguien con ellos. Gray estaba solo, vivía solo, no tenía pareja ni familiares vivos, su mejor amigo se había mudado lo bastante lejos como para dejarse absorber por el trabajo y perder el contacto con él, estaba solo y sin poder moverse o si quiera abrir los ojos. Entonces deseo haber muerto en el accidente.

Sabía que en el hospital lo valoraban, lo tenían en una habitación solo para él, y recibía los cuidados necesarios, pero quería morirse, cada día que pasaba lo deseaba con mayor fuerza que el anterior no soportaba el imponente silencio que había la mayor parte del tiempo.

Para cualquiera podría parecer que el pelinegro no se enteraba de nada, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lograba escuchar todo a su alrededor, se pasaba en día preguntándose qué ruido era de que cosa para matar el tiempo y no volverse loco, hasta que logro visualizar todo, cada detalle de la habitación donde estaba (conocer cada rincón del hospital había sido de ayuda)

Escucho la puerta abrirse y unos cuantos pasos, después todo volvió a ser silencio, mas pasos y la puerta cerrarse, pasos algo torpes que terminaron con un ruido del golpe que seguramente esa persona se dio con algún mueble de la habitación, se dio cuenta que esa persona no entraba a su habitación regularmente, después escucho el rechinido de una silla al acercarse a su cama y una respiración nerviosa. No sabía que pensar, no sabía con qué intención esa persona había entrado, hasta que escucho una voz…

-Hola…ahh bueno soy…-se detuvo a dar una gran exhalación – bien creo que mi nombre no importa ahora… - se dio cuenta que se trataba de una mujer joven y se preguntó qué haría ahí, su voz era nerviosa y alterada, como una ola que amenazaba con alzarse – A fin de cuentas me perdí y termine aquí, de verdad que no sé dónde estoy, y debes pensar que estoy loca ¿no?, después de todo las personas no considerarían esto como normal, ya sé que parece que hablo mucho y seguramente si hablaras me dirías que me calle, pero suelo hacer eso cuando estoy nerviosa – No supo cuánto tiempo paso desde que aquella extraña entro a su habitación, y si parecía algo desorientada, pero se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba una conversación con alguien, aunque más bien fuera un monologo puesto que él no podía responderle, después escucho de nuevo la puerta abrirse y confirmo que era así ya que la chica paro su habla

-Hasta que te encuentro—una voz masculina se hizo presente, serena y tranquila como la recordaba de su compañero, aunque obviamente no le hablaba a él –Erza te está esperando hace rato-

-Lo siento…yo me perdí-

-No te preocupes, ella dijo que probablemente eso pasara, vamos – supuso que la chica asintió ya que no escucho respuesta alguna, después fueron pasos pero no escucho la puerta cerrarse, hubo un momento de silencio, escucho que alguien se acercaba y se detuvo cerca suyo, otro momento de silencio para después escuchar la voz de su compañero hablar en susurro y con un deje de sorpresa

-Reaccionaste… ligeramente reaccionaste a ella ¿no?, sé que me escuchas Gray tu ritmo cardiaco se aceleró ligeramente es porque ella te hablaba ¿verdad? – ahora la voz de Jellal era de una sincera emoción, escucho los pasos de su salida que finalizaron con la puerta cerrándose.

Paso un tiempo en que todo volvió a ser completo silencio de nuevo, no sabía cuantos días habían pasado desde la aparición de aquella extraña ya no podía medir el tiempo, no en su estado, pero empezaba a resignarse hasta que su esperanza apareció por la puerta.

-Hola…soy yo de nuevo, espero me recuerdes estuve aquí hace como una semana, el doctor Fernández me encargo que viniera contigo con la mayor frecuencia posible – Por lo menos se sentía aliviado de escucharla de nuevo, su voz era algo que lograba entrenarlo bastante, le hacía sentirse mejor, noto respecto a su primera visita que la voz de la mujer le parecía suave, como cuando caía una ligera lluvia que conseguía refrescar el ambiente, probablemente era porque estaba mucho más tranquila que la primera vez – Bueno espero no te moleste pero tengo mucho tiempo libre y seguramente me la pase muy seguido por aquí, Jellal dice que escuchas todo aunque no lo parezca, así que pensé que podría leerte el periódico para que cuando despiertes no estés tan desactualizado del mundo – escucho la misma silla de la vez anterior acercarse a su cama, y el ruido que hace un periódico cuando le das un ligero zarandeo antes de leerlo, la mujer comenzó la lectura la primera noticia que le dio era de deportes, el resultado de la final de la liga europea y de algunos juegos locales. Ella siguió leyendo aunque el tiempo pasara a cada noticia le daba un toque distinto y de vez en cuando le hacía un comentario sobre lo que leía, que le ayudaban a imaginar cada hecho narrado de pronto ella hizo una pausa – No tienes muy buena cara, tal vez debería parar debe ser cansado escucharme todo el tiempo – Quiso decirle que no, que no lo dejara en el silencio que había estado acompañándolo los seis meses que ha estado en coma, pero sabía que eso era imposible, escucho el periódico ser dejado en algún lado (probablemente la silla) y como esta era empujada ligeramente hacia atrás, probable signo de que ella se había puesto en pie, para después tener su tan acostumbrado silencio, y sintió una mano fría en su frente, el contacto fue breve pero la sensación duro un poco más, al poco tiempo sintió la temperatura del lugar bajar(lo más probable fuera por el termostato de la habitación), la escucho a ella volver posicionarse donde mismo y tomar el periódico, leyó dos notas más de espectáculos, un nuevo disco que saldría en cinco meses y el anuncio de un divorcio, nuevamente ella detuvo la lectura – Baje la temperatura estabas sudando, pensé que tendrías calor, parece que sí, ya no tienes el ceño fruncido – Ella le siguió leyendo no supo cuánto tiempo hasta que llegó el momento en que se tuvo que despedir prometiendo una pronta visita, cosa que sucedió, al día siguiente apareció y le siguió leyendo el periódico y un libro de misterio que ella había encontrado del que se devoraron el primer capítulo. No se dieron cuenta cuando ya habían pasado unos meses juntos hasta que acabaron el libro, el espero despertar antes que el disco.

Una semana o eso le parecía a el que era más o menos el tiempo que había sido la ausencia de la mujer después de su última visita, tenía más noción del tiempo gracias al tiempo que ella se quedaba con él para así poder medir los días. Le había resultado fácil acostumbrarse a ella y a su voz, el silencio ahora era señal de su ausencia, preguntándose internamente que habría sido de ella, quería buscarla, en alguna ocasión de las veces que Jellal entraba a verlo lo escucho hablar con Erza de los problemas que la mujer que tan tranquilamente llegaba a leerle tenia y no parecían ser problemas fáciles de lidiar, escucho que ellos también estaban preocupados.

Cuando apareció noto su voz más triste y apagada, la chispa que desprendía había desaparecido y aunque quería saber el motivo, no tuvo mucho problema para conocerlo cuando ella empezó a hablar, triste y nostálgica, como la lluvia que acompaña los momentos tristes y dramáticos de las películas

-Sabes…lamento haberte dejado tanto tiempo solo… hay algo que quiero decirte… bueno más bien creo que mereces saber el motivo de mi ausencia…veras yo… yo… yo sufro de ataques depresivos, hace poco pase por uno muy fuerte, Erza me dijo que debía hablar de cómo me sentía con alguien, pero la verdad soy bastante tímida para eso, nunca fui buena relacionándome con otras personas; podría hablar con ella pero es una persona con demasiadas ocupaciones para que la esté molestando todo el tiempo ¿no? Además ya ha hecho mucho por mí – Noto que su voz no solo era triste, estaba rota, pero ella trataba inútilmente de ocultarlo y seguir en pie – Pero, siento que contigo es diferente, porque ya te estoy hablando de esto y no salí corriendo en el intento… sabes cuando tengo esos ataques, me encierro en mi habitación, no sientes la necesidad de salir. Y es como una montaña rusa algo extraña hay días en los que apenas y estoy despierta, otros donde apenas y duermo…de pronto tengo unas ganas intensas de comerme todo lo que tenga enfrente para que luego no tome ni un vaso de agua, nada te hace feliz, nada es suficiente…solo quieres desaparecer – su triste voz se quebró en ese momento en llanto que trato de contener y el tiempo siguió transcurriendo entre sus débiles quejidos lastimeros.

La chica no volvió a faltar ni un día después de eso.

-Entonces el señor de la tienda comenzó a gritar que alguien había robado su pan y acuso a todos los que estábamos en la fila, ¡hasta una niña pequeña que iba con su madre!, luego un chico le dijo que había visto un pan en el pasillo de farmacia… ¡hubieras visto su cara! Fue de lo más gracioso que he visto – la chica le contaba su anécdota vivida, mientras pasaba una toalla húmeda por su cuerpo, desde hace un tiempo que era como su enfermera, se encargaba de tener la temperatura adecuada en la habitación (a Gray le gustaba el frio), trataba de mantenerlo limpio y presentable (aunque encontraba algo estúpido lo último, después de todo ¿Quién lo iría a ver?), además de que estaba al tanto de no le faltara suero y de vez en cuando le hacía ejercicios motores, mover las piernas, dedos y brazos, cuando lo hacia solía decirle que cuando despertara esperaba verlo jugando futbol (Jellal le había comentado que era su deporte favorito) y que de tener la oportunidad ella lo iría a apoyar, no volvió a contarle se sus problemas, pero al menos desde aquella ocasión noto que su voz volvía a ser la misma, suave y fresca, como la lluvia que a él le gustaba. – Mañana es San Valentín, a decir verdad no me gusta mucho ese día, así que mañana me tendrás que aguantar aquí más tiempo de lo normal, no pienso ver películas románticas y especiales absurdos por TV todo el día… ¿a ti te gusta San Valentín?—Ella solía hacerle esa clase de preguntas todo el tiempo aunque por respuesta siempre obtuviera una expresión fría y un imponente silencio, aunque por dentro Gray contestaba cada una de ellas, pero esa ocasión fue diferente.

\- ¡Jellal! ¡Corre ven rápido!- la escucho gritar desde la puerta

-¿Qué pasa? – la voz de su compañero se acercaba a paso rápido

-Gray reacciono-

-¿Qué?-

-Mira….Gray ¿puedes oírme?- y por primera vez desde hace siete meses Gray tuvo control sobre una parte de su cuerpo, movió su dedo índice como respuesta.

A partir de ese momento encontraron una forma sencilla de comunicarse, ella solía hacerle preguntas de si y no, cuando el movía el dedo era un sí, la ausencia de algún movimiento era un no, noto emoción en la voz femenina como si aquello se tratara de una especie de juego del que no parecía cansarse, en el fondo él también se sentía como en un juego, pero descubrió algo más, descubrió que se sentía feliz, como hace mucho no se sentía, como jamás creyó volver a sentirse y entonces se dio cuenta que aquella mujer le había dado más que su voz y compañía en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, le había devuelto las ganas de vivir.

Ese día pensó que ella no vendría, no sabía la hora pero sabía qué hace un buen rato ella debía de haberse presentado, se moría por mostrarle que podía cerrar ligeramente la mano (claro no podía levantarla ni nada) lo había descubierto en la mañana, los ejercicios de la mujer le ayudaron; desde que pudo mover el dedo ella había aumentado la frecuencia de los ejercicios motores y ahora que rendían fruto ella no estaba, o eso pensaba hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse

-Hola Gray – sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella, sabía que la voz que escuchaba lo único que podía transmitir era tristeza – lamento que hoy no venga como otros días, pero yo…de verdad…de verdad – escucho su voz quebrada, escucho sus pasos lentos y como se colocaba cerca suyo, sabía que nada andaba bien cuando ella hacia esas pausas tan largas al hablar y el llanto que amenazaba salir no se esforzó en disimular a diferencia de la vez pasada – ¡Ya no lo soporto! – soltó en un sollozo y sintió su cabeza y brazos dejarse caer en la cama cerca suyo, lloro como no la había escuchado nunca, el dolor que su llanto expresaba era tanto que Gray juro que si se pudiera mover podría tocarlo con la mano, sollozos lastimeros inundaron la habitación. Gray supuso que era de noche porque de escucharla cualquiera correría a la habitación a ver qué pasaba, y sabía que por eso ella estaba descargando su dolor por que nadie más que el seria testigo de ese llanto. Sintió lo que supuso seria su mano, cerca de la suya, (de la que podía mover), y con un débil movimiento estiro sus dedos esperando alcanzarla, sintió rozar la fría piel de la chica y a ella acercando su mano a la de él como respuesta a su reacción, sintiendo su delgada mano debajo de la suya y en el único gesto de consuelo que podía tener con ella apretó lo más que pudo, fue un movimiento ligero pero ella se dio cuenta de la intención del chico y del esfuerzo que suponía para el hacerlo.

-Oh por dios Gray… tu mano…- En medio del llanto y aun con su voz rota sintió la sincera felicidad que ella expresaba en esas pocas palabras, sintió la otra mano de ella posicionarse encima de la suya, dejando su mano entre las de ella y como la mano que estaba encima suyo acariciaba lentamente el dorso de su mano, apenas y lo tocaba como si tuviera miedo de que con algún roce su mano se fuera a romper, después sintió como la elevaba a su rostro y pudo tentar su mejilla humedecida por las lágrimas, era el primer contacto que tenían de ese tipo, solo con la intención de reconfortar al otro.

-Gracias – susurro ella débilmente, aun con la voz llorosa pero algo recompuesta –Gray, ¿te molestaría si hoy me quedo aquí?, no quiero volver – a modo de respuesta el apretó su mano nuevamente.

No se esperó que ella se acostara en la misma cama, pero no le incomodaba, ella apenas y se hizo un pequeño espacio sin moverlo a él, pero rozaba su piel, su fría piel. Ella volvió a tomar su mano, le dijo que se esa forma se sentía segura y él se dio cuenta de que esa mano era mucho más delgada de lo que hubiera querido, ella elevo esa unión al pecho de él y entre el roce de sus brazos Gray sintió partes ásperas en la lisa piel de ella en lo que supuso era su brazo, le surgió una idea de lo que podían ser, pero se negó a aceptarlo, ella no podía tener cicatrices en los brazos, porque ¿de qué forma alguien tiene cicatrices en la parte inferior del brazo? La respuesta que se le ocurrió le parecía la más obvia, y la que menos quería aceptar. Se preguntó si por la misma razón de las cicatrices era por la que no quería volver, se moría por saberlo, y como si ella le leyera la mente empezó a hablar, suavemente y en susurro, pero claro para que el la escuchara, mientras el llanto volvía a invadir su voz.

-No quiero volver Gray…no me refiero solo a hoy, de verdad no quiero volver…ya no puedo con esto…mañana él va a seguir borracho y va a estar enfadado porque mama se escapó con alguno de sus "novios"… ya no quiero que me pegue, cuando esta borracho cree que soy ella y se desquita conmigo – Sentía cada palabra como una daga a su pecho, ella no pudo acabar de hablar porque su llanto la ahogaba, apretó su mano con más fuerza (a decir verdad se sorprendía de que pudiera reaccionar de esa forma después de tanto tiempo y supo que era por ella) y sintió como ella se acercó más a él, no volvió a hablar, se limitó a llorar hasta que se quedó dormida, pero nunca soltó la mano de Gray.

No supo en qué momento se fue, pero ahora que sabía algo de ella quería buscarla, y descubrió que nunca se había sentido más impotente en su vida, ese día después de dos meses ella volvió a faltar.

Cuando ella volvió a aparecer no sabía si afirmarse que estaba compuesta, se dio cuenta que las personas podían llegar a fingir estar perfectamente bien aun teniendo la sensación contraria y le pareció que ella encajaba en ese perfil.

-Sabes Gray, desde ese día eh estado pensando, por cierto no me he disculpado por no haber venido, de verdad lo lamento, pero volviendo al punto… me decidí, quiero ser alguien en esta vida, no solo un saco de lágrimas que se dedica a lamentarse por su vida. Quiero decir tu eres un doctor y Jellal me dijo que si el hospital tiene la fama que tiene es por ti, varias personas te aprecian…quiero hacer algo por los demás… – la tarde siguió como hubiera sido cualquier otra en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, ¿entonces por qué la sentía diferente? Pensó que podría ser por la confesión de la vez pasada, pero no le parecía que era eso. En los días siguientes hubo cambios para ambos, Gray notaba que cada vez tenía mayor reacción al exterior, pero a ella la seguía sintiendo extraña cada día que pasaba se quedaba menos tiempo que el anterior, argumentaba compromisos o pendientes, aunque para el las mentiras eran más que obvias.

Ese día ella volvió a quedarse más tiempo, le leyó de nuevo el capítulo final del libro de misterio que había leído hace un tiempo, le comento que el disco estaba próximo a salir a la venta, era de los más esperados, hablo de muchas más cosas todas haciendo memorias a platicas suyas del pasado y Gray sentía como un torbellino de recuerdos se le venían encima, se preguntaba por qué sentía una molestia en el pecho, como cuando tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Sabes Gray? Estoy feliz de haberte conocido, sé que puede que pienses que no pero, me ayudaste como no tienes idea, y espero que yo te haya ayudado también – la molestia en su pecho se acumuló aún más, sintió como ella tomo su mano – Quiero que despiertes, quiero que vuelvas a ayudar a las personas, me han dicho que no hay mejor doctor en el mundo que tú, no puedes quedarte en esta cama, además quiero verte jugando futbol, yo soy pésima en eso pero tu podrías enseñarme…te quiero – lo último fue dicho en voz baja pero Gray logro comprenderlo, después sintió como ella dejaba su mano delicadamente de nuevo en la cama, la escucho levantarse de la silla, y cuando creyó que ella se iría sintió un cosquilleo ligero en su mejilla, como si un pequeño insecto se hubiera posado ahí, le tomo un tiempo darse cuenta que había sido un beso, ella le había besado, desde esa noche donde ella le compartió su dolor no volvieron a acercarse de esa manera.

-Volveré Gray – la escucho decir antes de que oyera sus pasos a la puerta y desapareciese por esta misma. Ella dijo que volvería, y trato de convencerse de que todo estaba bien, entonces ¿Por qué sentía todo como una despedida?

Vio todo blanco, después una luz que lo cegaba y lo obligó a cerrar los ojos, pensó que era una ilusión, pero escuchar el ruido diario le hizo darse cuenta que no, después de 11 meses Gray había despertado del coma.

Con su mano toco el botón con el que llamaba a la enfermera, pero la chica que apareció por la puerta con traje blanco no era la que él esperaba ver, aunque si bien nunca vio su cara, ni ojos, pelo o piel, sabía que no era ella, no sintió nada al escuchar su voz.

-¿Podrías llamar a Jellal? – después de casi un año esas fueron sus primeras palabras, Gray no sabía cómo sentirse exactamente era como volver a nacer con la diferencia de conocer todo a su alrededor, pero de igual forma se sentía desorientado y por qué no, con algo de miedo.

-Pareces estar completamente bien – Dictamino el peli azul cuando retiro la luz que había usado en su ojo para verificar su estado actual, concluyendo así la revisión –Gray de verdad que felicidad que hayas despertado – dijo mientras le daba un suave golpe en el hombro, el chico sonrió en respuesta, estaba empapado en emociones pero principalmente feliz por haber logrado salir de esa condena en la que lo dejo aquel accidente, sin embargo había algo que le intrigaba – Jellal… ¿tú sabes quién era…?-

-Juvia, si preguntas quien era la chica su nombre es Juvia, estoy seguro que no te lo dijo –

-¿Y sabes por qué ya no regreso? La última vez que vino…bueno fue como una especie de despedida, pero dijo que volvería – la respuesta de su compañero fue una mirada de pena y un silencio que ocultaba la verdad – Jellal…quiero buscarla, sé que no tuvo una vida fácil y aunque tenga borrosas algunas de las conversaciones que tuvimos créeme que eso es algo que no voy a olvidar tan fácilmente…además, tengo mucho que agradecerle – Después de un breve momento de silencio en el que el peli azul parecía meditar su posible respuesta.

-Bien… ¿Exactamente qué quieres saber?, porque si es donde está, no lo sé-

-Recuerdo una conversación donde parece que es paciente de Erza, ¿ella no tiene la dirección?-

-Aunque la tuviera de nada serviría…Gray ella escapo de su casa, fue en el tiempo en que ya no volvió-

-¿Y ustedes no la buscaron? ¿Tan poco les importo esa chica? – Empezaba a escaparse la molestia en su voz, no quería que fuera así, pero se dio cuenta que el motivo por el que despertó ya no estaba.

-Erza y yo la buscamos por los alrededores pero no encontramos nada, pensé en dar aviso a la policía, pero Erza pensó que no era buena idea, si la encontraban regresaría a su casa y eso era precisamente de lo que Juvia escapaba –

-¿Sabían por lo que pasaba ella? Por qué de ser así y hablarlo con la policía ¡seguro no la dejaban quedarse con ellos! –

-Gray no es tan fácil, Juvia es bastante complicada, y claro que sabíamos por lo que pasaba, Erza lo sospecho desde la primera vez que ella llego aquí, pero…-

-¿Primera vez?- interrumpió a su compañero, Jellal suspiro pesadamente y cerró los ojos, después continúo hablando, sabía que se le avecinaba una larga charla

-¿Ves por qué te digo que es complicado? –

-Dime lo que sepas de ella-

-Veras, la primera vez que la ingresamos fue porque una vecina la vio tirada en la calle, tenía muchos golpes y dos costillas rotas, Erza de casualidad estaba en urgencias y la vio, le llamo mucho la atención porque digo ¿Qué chica a esa edad llega a con dos costillas rotas?, supuso que algo muy malo debió pasarle, trato de hablar con ella pero no soltó ni una palabra, ni siquiera su nombre. Después de eso pasaron alrededor de tres meses cuando la volvieron a ingresar a urgencias, encontraron más golpes y una desnutrición en aumento respecto la última vez, pero eso no era lo importante, ella se había cortado las muñecas y estaba muriendo desangrada, esa ocasión Erza no la dejo irse hasta que por lo menos le dijera su nombre, porque créeme que no bromeo cuando te digo que ella no nos decía nada, era así literalmente, solo callaba y miraba. La tercera vez tenía un golpe que le abrió la cabeza, fue bastante impresionante porque ella logro llegar aquí por su propio pie, el policía de la entrada reporto una chica desmayada justo frente a él,solo había pasado un mes desde que la atendimos del intento de suicidio, se negó a hablar con cualquiera que no fuera Erza y aun así ella tuvo muchas dificultades para que ella le dijera la mayoría de las cosas, a grandes rasgos le conto que su padre había muerto cuando era niña, su madre no podía tener una relación estable, hasta que llego ese sujeto, fue el que le pasaba todos los amantes a la madre de Juvia, pero el tipo en cuestión tenía problemas severos con la bebida, dejaba a Juvia sin comer y muchas veces la golpeaba, ella termino cayendo en una depresión severa que había traído consigo tres intentos de suicidio…

-¿tres?- interrumpió a su compañero, le costaba digerir todo lo que estaba escuchando, le costaba creer que alguien con esa vida le hubiera traído alegría con su voz todo ese tiempo.

-Antes intento ahorcarse, y saltar de un puente, en la primera el padrastro la vio y la detuvo, aunque después la volvió a golpear, en la segunda un policía la convenció de no hacerlo-

-¿Si un policía la detuvo como es que ella seguía viviendo ahí? –

-Te digo que ella no habla, no dijo nada en la estación y el hombre invento todo un teatro para justificarlo, después de hablarlo con Erza, ella insistió en seguirla viendo y poco a poco la ayudo a tratar la depresión que sufría, es una chica muy fuerte porque la iba superando, pero tenía recaídas constantes, así que como terapia simple Erza la aconsejo hablar, ya sabes distraer la mente de pensamientos negativos pero ella seguía siendo muy retraída para eso, por casualidad el día que ella la cito en su consultorio Erza me pidió que la fuera a buscar porque ella solo conocía la sala de urgencias y seguro en el hospital se perdía, así que cuando pase por tu habitación y escuche una voz me pareció extraño por que la enfermera que te atendía nunca hablaba, y ¡era ella!, ¡Juvia estaba hablando contigo!, además de que tu reaccionaste a su voz, así que se me ocurrió una idea donde pudiéramos ayudar a ambos, Erza estuvo de acuerdo y Juvia termino yéndote a cuidar, durante el tiempo que estuvo contigo estaba mucho más estable, trataba de controlar las crisis – Un silencio se hizo presente Gray seguía sin creer lo dicho, la persona de la que Jellal le hablaba le costaba relacionarla con la que estuvo todo ese tiempo con él, era como si ambas fueran distintas.

-Escucha, antes de que desapareciese ella dejo esto para ti, me pidió que te lo entregara cuando despertaras, tenía fe ciega en que pasaría – rompió el silencio el chico mientras le extendía una carta – Imagino que querrás leerla solo, si necesitas algo llámame – hablo antes de salir de la habitación y dejarlo enfrentarse solo al pedazo de papel que sostenía entre sus manos, no era un carta muy larga, en ella básicamente le pedía perdón por no tener el valor de decirle que se marchaba, nunca le gustaron las despedidas y nunca supo dar una, le decía que había huido de su casa y que esperaba que la comprendiera por eso, había decidido irse para poder empezar a ser alguien, quería llegar a tener un trabajo que ayudara a los demás como enfermera o trabajadora social, y que si es destino así lo quería ellos se volverían a encontrar.

Comenten que les pareció y gracias por leer


	2. Capitulo 2

Bien aquí la segunda parte, quedo jodidamente largo (creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito) pero espero les guste, los dejo con la lectura

Después de varios meses Gray haba podido recuperar al menos una parte su vida, aun no atendía a sus pacientes, pero empezaba a movilizarse en el trabajo de una manera asombrosamente rápida, considerando el tiempo que estuvo en coma.

-¿Cómo era? –

\- Gray, créeme te lo digo enserio lo mejor es no buscarla, en especial cuando ella no quiere ser encontrada –

\- Solo quiero saber cómo es… -

-Dile Jellal, no seas tan malo – Erza intervino en la conversación, a modo de respuesta el peli azul le ofreció a Scarlett una mirada de inconformidad, Gray se dio cuenta de ello y se preguntó el motivo por el que su compañero evitaba que el conociera cualquier detalle de aquella chica.

-Delgada, piel pálida, ojos y cabello azul y un poco más baja que la altura de Erza—comento algo molesto para después retirarse argumentando pacientes que atender, dejando al pelinegro y pelirroja solos.

-No lo entiendo—

\- No lo tomes a mal Gray, es solo que bueno Jellal también se encariño con ella, solía hablarle mucho de ti y tenía muchas esperanzas de que ella se quedaría hasta que tú despertaras—

\- ¿Jellal no sabía que se iba? –la pelirroja negó con la cabeza

\- Juvia no se lo dijo a nadie, ese día quiso platicar conmigo, cosa que era rara porque cuando hablábamos era por iniciativa mía y en la charla entendí el por qué, de Jellal solo se despidió como si hubiera sido cualquier otro día y le pidió que guardara ese papel por si tu despertabas y ella no estaba, a el de verdad le dolió que ella se fuera de esa forma…por cierto toma—finalizo su dialogo la chica mientras le extendía una foto, en ella venia una chica con las características que le había dado Jellal hace un momento, su cabello era unos tonos más claros que el de Fernández, como el azul del cielo y sus ojos en contraste eran un azul oscuro, era más pálida de lo que se había imaginado, no imagino que fuera a parecerla tan bonita aun cuando al mismo tiempo tenía la sonrisa más triste que creyó haber visto, en la foto venía con Erza ambas sonriendo después de algún almuerzo en algún restaurante, noto que era más joven de lo que se había imaginado.

-Ese día era su cumpleaños, insistí en llevarla por lo menos a desayunar – menciono nostálgica y algo triste la fémina, Gray se dio cuenta de que aunque Scarlett no lo expresara a ella también le pesaba la ausencia de aquella chica, y se encontró en que la situación era estúpidamente ridícula, los tres la extrañaban y estaba seguro que querrían saber dónde estaba, pero aun así lo mejor que podían hacer era esperar hasta que un día ella volviera a aparecer, si es que ella aparecía.

Necesito pellizcarse al verlo parado en la puerta de su departamento, esa mañana cuando se levantó nunca en su mente espero ver al peli rosa con el que había compartido tantas aventuras de joven, desde hace mucho había perdido el contacto con el chico, así que verlo tan de pronto le pareció extraño, pero admitía que se sentía feliz al mismo tiempo.

-¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces aquí?—

\- Estas bien….carajo Gray de verdad me metiste un buen susto— hablo después de breve silencio, mientras dejaba salir la respiración que no se daba cuenta que contenía –Al menos déjame pasar – Fullbuster se hizo a un lado. Sentados en la sala, solo hacia presencia el silencio, ninguno hablaba y ni siquiera se miraban, Natsu parecía tener la mirada pegada al piso, Gray hacia lo mismo, duraron un tiempo así, aunque Gray no supo exactamente cuánto, hasta que su amigo rompió el silencio

\- Lo siento—

-¿Qué?—

-Que lo siento, Gray sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero no por eso has dejado de ser mi mejor amigo, se por lo que pasaste…y de verdad lamento no haber podido estar contigo—

-Ambos perdimos el contacto, no es tu culpa—y ahí ambos voltearon a verse y por alguna razón que el pelinegro estaba seguro ninguno de los dos entendía comenzaron a reír, noto que a Natsu se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, pero no estaba completamente seguro que fueran a causa de la risa.

\- Debiste haber estado solo—

-No tanto como crees—

-No te creo, ¿Quién aguantaría tu actitud?—bromeo el Dragneel

-Te sorprenderías…a todo esto ¿Cómo supiste lo que me paso?, hasta donde se estabas fuera del país –

\- Una chica me contacto –

-¿Chica? ¿Qué chica?—respondió sin querer ansioso, Gray no era de tener muchos amigo y el único que sabía de su amigo que vivía en el extranjero era Jellal, así que la respuesta de su amigo le genero expectativas

-No me dijo su nombre, solo que era amiga tuya y que habías sufrido un accidente, que llevabas nueve meses en coma, y que de ser posible viniera, me dijo que estabas en el hospital donde trabajabas, te juro que hubiera venido antes, pero tuve que renovar todos los papeles y me llevo más tiempo del que esperaba, cuando llegue fui directo al hospital, pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que habías despertado.

-¿Le contaste de eso a Juvia?—

-Gray ¿eso que importa?—

-Resulto ser importante, además Erza me dijo que hablabas mucho de mí con ella—

-¿Y eso qué?—Jellal seguía a la defensiva con el tema de la chica y eso aún estaba fuera del alcance de Gray, el también sabia lo duro de la vida de esta así que no entendía el por qué era el único que estaba molesto

-Natsu vino ayer a verme, se va a quedar un tiempo en la ciudad, me dijo que una chica lo contacto y estoy seguro que no fue Erza—

-Si ya lo sabes entonces para que lo preguntas—respondió el medico mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz

-¿Qué te molesta tanto?— Gray se decidió al fin a conocer el motivo del disgusto de Fernández

-¿De qué hablas?—

-Te molesta cada que alguien saca tema de conversación que tenga algo que ver con ella, no lo entiendo – El peli azul solo lo observo fijo un momento, al inicio la mirada era dura, pero después se ablando, soltó un suspiro y tomo asiento en un lugar cercano seguido del Fullbuster

-La quiero Gray – cuando tomo conciencia de lo que dijo rápidamente, volteo nervioso a donde estaba su compañero, en cuanto a Gray le sorprendió que este empezara a hablar de una forma tan directa y con esas palabras, después de todo hasta donde tenía conocimiento el hombre a su lado se sentía atraído hacia la pelirroja Scarlett– No me mal entiendas, no la quiero de la misma forma que a Erza, es solo que… creo que se convirtió en la hermana menor que… perdí - Gray sabía que Jellal tenía una hermana menor, si no mal recordaba su nombre era Meredy, y si viviera tendría más o menos la edad de Juvia, entonces entendió todo, Meredy había escapado con un novio suyo, pero el chico no era lo que aparentaba, y ella no le conto a nadie lo violento que podía llegar a ser, hasta que la policía llamo a su amigo para decirle que habían encontrado el cuerpo de una peli rosa en el departamento que se supone ocupaba su hermana, el no descanso hasta que metió al tipo preso, pero desde entonces Fernández se había vuelto un poco más frio, entendió que en Juvia vio la oportunidad de salvar a su hermana, y que al encariñarse con ella y el hecho de que se marchara fuera como si la volviera a perder, entendió que en realdad Jellal no estaba molesto con Juvia, estaba aterrado de que algo le pasara - cuando se fue solo se despidió como si fuera otro día, me dolió pero supongo que me lo merecía—

-¿De qué hablas?—

-Sé que nunca te lo dije, pero lo siento—

-Jellal no entiendo—

-El día que chocaste, dijeron que fue porque te quedaste dormido, y la causa de que tuvieras tanto trabajo, fue porque yo te di demasiadas responsabilidades...me siento culpable Gray, yo te orille a que manejaras a ese punto y cuando vi tu reacción con ella…- Fernández hizo una pausa, en tanto tiempo que Gray llevaba conociéndolo nunca lo vio llorar, a excepción de lo de Meredy, y ahora luchaba por que su voz no se escuchara quebrada – A decir verdad solo la estaba utilizando para ver si te recuperabas, pero me encariñe con ella…y ahora no sé dónde putas esta, si le paso algo o si está bien— Fernández se inclinó y apoyo sus brazos sobre las rodillas mientras se tapaba los ojos, Gray puso su mano en la espalda de este a forma de apoyo

-Entonces vamos a buscarla—

Se dedicaron a la búsqueda de la chica, Natsu se les había unido, después de que Gray le conto lo que había pasado con ella no lo pensó dos veces en ayudarlos, Erza los ayudaba ocasionalmente, aunque también hacia búsqueda por su cuenta, pasaron tres meses en esa labor que acabo siendo más infructuosa de lo que esperaban, parecía que la hubiera tragado la tierra. "No puedes buscar lo que no quiere ser encontrado" esa frase le llevaba rondando la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, también tenía muy presente la última línea que había en su carta, "si el destino así lo quería ellos se volverían a ver". Gray no era un hombre que creyera en esas cosas, creía que cada quien iba forjando su camino en base a sus acciones, pero por una vez deseo que el destino estuviera de su lado.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo, desde todos los hechos ocurridos, Natsu había vuelto a su trabajo fuera del país pero mantenía contacto con frecuencia con Gray, este se había vuelto a incorporar completamente al hospital, su fama iba en ascenso, había logrado resolver situaciones clínicas que para muchos otros solo podían acabar en la muerte y la noticias de esto se corrían como pólvora, Jellal y Erza por fin habían formalizado su relación, y aunque la vida de todos siguiera su curso Gray simplemente no podía olvidar a aquella chica, para esas fechas suponía que ella ya cumplía la mayoría de edad y estaba seguro (o al menos se convencía) de que ella estaría bien, confiaría en las palabras de su carta, confiaría en que ella se convertiría en alguien.

El vuelo había sido más agotador de lo que esperaba, Gray se juró que en la próxima conferencia que tuvieran que dar, mandaría a Jellal, últimamente viajaba mucho dando conferencias cada vez en lugares más lejanos. El y Jellal habían sido pioneros en un nuevo método de cirugía que había resultado bastante bueno, así que los demás hospitales pedían estas conferencias para empezar a implementarlo.

Después de haberse hospedado en el hotel, a Gray le apeteció salir a ver la cuidad, era un lugar pequeño pero bastante pintoresco, tenía calles empinadas y las casas todas con la misma teja le daba vista aun lindo cuadro veraniego. Cuando sintió la necesidad de comer vio un pequeño restaurante, hacía calor y las mesas fuera del establecimiento le parecieron buen lugar, al menos estaría fresco. Al sentarse una chica amable le ofreció la carta, el calmadamente la leía decidiéndose que sería mejor pedir, se encontraba indeciso entre un sándwich o unos huevos con tocino, cuando escucho una voz que le evoco una lluvia en su cabeza, sintió su cuerpo temblar, era una voz que no importara cuanto tiempo pasase no la olvidaría, fue lo único que escucho por 11 meses y lo que le había devuelto las ganas de seguir. La localizo en la mesa que se encontraba detrás de él, estaba atendiendo a lo que parecía ser una pareja de recién casados, por primera vez vio su cabello azul que parecía una cascada, considerando lo largo que era y que además era ondulado, la vio caminar hacia dentro del lugar, ella no se percató de su presencia y en el fondo él se alegró de que así fuera, por que por alguna razón que no entendía sentía su estómago hecho un nudo y su pecho oprimirse, la seguía con la vista pero trataba de calmarse, cuando la chica se acercó a pedir la orden Gray aprovecho para pedirle un favor.

-Mi compañera tuvo algunos contratiempos, así que yo tomare su orden – Gray había tapado su cara con la carta, aunque de todos modos ella no despegara la vista de su libreta donde probablemente terminara de anotar órdenes.

-Si no me equivoco tu nombre es Juvia ¿no?—dirigió su vista a la cara de la chica

-¿Cómo lo sa…- Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Gray vio que sus ojos azules eran más profundos de lo que parecía, ella no pudo seguir hablando, era casi como si hubiera visto a un muerto, sus ojos simplemente no podían despegarse de él, ni siquiera parpadeaban.

-¿Estás bien?—el hecho de que ella no reaccionara empezó a preocupar al pelinegro, cuando le hablo fue como si la hubiese sacado de algún trance pero noto como la respiración de ella se acentuaba bruscamente, parecía al borde de algún ataque—Creo que será mejor que te sientes – Gray se puso de pie y ayudo a la chica a sentarse a la silla que estaba frente a el

-Dime que esto es real—contesto ella al cabo de un rato –Dime que no me estoy imaginando nada— Ella veía por primera vez los grises ojos de Gray, escuchaba por primera vez su voz y sentía que el alma se le iba al cielo

-¿De qué otra forma estaría aquí?—Entonces Gray se dio cuenta que confiar de vez en cuando en el destino, no sería tan malo.

Durante los tres días siguientes, cada que tenían tiempo libre no perdían la oportunidad de verse, Gray le conto todo lo que había pasado desde que despertó, le conto que Jellal y Erza la extrañaban mucho y que estaban preocupados por saber de ella, le pidió que se comunicara con ellos y ella accedió, la llamada duro más o menos 40 minutos, al ponerlos en alta voz noto la emoción desbordada por Jellal y la alegría en forma de llanto de Erza.

-Por cierto gracias por encontrar a Natsu—menciono mientras le llevaba un té a la peli azul, ambos estaban en la habitación de el en el hotel, empezaba a parecerle extraño que no se cansara de verla, ella se veía mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, mas recompuesta sus ojos ya no eran simplemente tristeza reflejada.

-No fue nada, aunque las cosas no salieran como planee—

-¿Y qué planeaste?—

-Bueno yo quería que el llegara para cuando yo me fuera, así no estarías solo, pero encontrarlo fue más difícil de lo que esperaba, aunque me alegra que se hayan arreglado después de tanto—

-Extrañaba a ese idiota en mi vida—Ella empezó a reír, y Gray cayo en cuenta que nunca había escuchado su risa, le pareció que ella había crecido mucho, a la tímida persona que entro a su habitación aquella vez - ¿Puedo preguntar que es gracioso?—

-No importa como, así estés despierto o dormido, puedo hablar contigo, a decir verdad pensé que cuando despertaras, bueno…tendría problemas para hablar de nuevo, pero no parece ser así, con los demás sigo siendo bastante retraída. —El silencio se hizo presente y Gray pensó que sería un buen momento para decirle lo que había estado ideando desde que se planteó encontrar a la peli azul.

-Aun no sé cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí—

-Gray, ya te dije que no hay nada que agradecer—

-No cualquiera te saca de un coma—

-No cualquiera evita que te suicides—

-Tomémoslo como iguales… ¿Así que eres mesera?—

-Sí, no deja mucho, pero si lo suficiente para vivir, en cuanto tenga lo suficiente, me perfilare para entrar a la universidad – Gray sabía que Juvia vivía en lo que parecía más un hueco que una habitación rentada en lo que se suponía era una posada, lo descubrió el día que la encontró en el restaurante, se quedó hasta que era su hora de salida e insistió en acompañarla a su casa.

-Juvia, ven conmigo— las palabras salieron sin que lo pensara si quiera

-¿Qué?—

-Ven conmigo, podría rentarte no un cuarto, un departamento para ti, además dijiste en tu carta que querías ser enfermera ¿no?, también podría ayudarte con eso…no tienes por qué estar sola—Noto como empezaba a ilusionarse el solo con sus propias palabras, imaginarla en su vida le dio una calidez en el pecho.

-No…no creo…no creo que sea lo mejor—y el sintió sus ilusiones irse abajo, la vio a la cara, pero ella evitaba míralo

-¿Puedo saber por qué?—

-No lo siento correcto Gray…seria como si me estuviera aprovechando de ti—

-No hay forma de que te aproveches si yo te lo estoy ofreciendo ¿no crees?— pero ella no respondió, simplemente seguía mirando hacia otro lado, Gray pensó que la respuesta de la chica tenía solo la mitad de verdadera, sentía que había algo más que la incomodaba pero no quería decirle –No es solo eso ¿verdad Juvia?—

-¿De qué hablas?—Y supo que había dado en el clavo, porque ella dirigió la vista a sus ojos grises, para después clavarla en la falda que llevaba puesta

-Juvia, hay otro motivo por el que no quieres volver ¿o me equivoco?— ella respiro profundamente, y tras un breve silencio visiblemente nerviosa comenzó a hablar

-Aún tengo miedo…sé que ya paso tiempo…pero aún tengo miedo de que me hagan algo—No supo cómo fue que termino rodeándola con sus brazos, solo que de pronto la imagen restructurada y fuerte de ella volvió a verla tan frágil que cualquier viento la rompería, noto como ella respiraba forzadamente para no llorar, y entonces entendió que por mucho que quiera no podía llevarla consigo, no podía arrojarla al infierno del que ella estaba tratando de escapar, y todas las palabras y argumentos que pudiera darle para convencerla, se esfumaron cuando la escucho llorar. Le dolía suponer que lo mejor para ella era tener que dejarla. Más ahora que vio lo rápido que podía llegar a desmoronarse y tuvo miedo de que sola, intentara volver a hacerse daño

-¿Gray que haces aquí?—Le había dicho que su vuelo salía ayer, así que el que sorprendiera de verlo era normal, él también se sorprendía de seguir ahí, pero esa mañana simplemente no tuvo el valor de salir del hotel, simplemente no pudo mandar todo lo que sentía al carajo y tomar el avión de vuelta, y entendió esa mañana que el motivo era ella, el motivo siempre era ella. Dejo que el silencio contestara la pregunta de la chica, ella no dejaba de mirarlo con sus tristes ojos azules, parecía querer decirle algo pero un hombre la interrumpió

-¿Señorita podría tomar mi orden?—ella asintió y se dirigió a él, pero no dejaba de ver al pelinegro parado en la puerta

-¿No debías volver ayer?—

-No pude—Era la primera respuesta que le daba desde que apareció, en el restaurante se limitó a tomar una mesa y pedir una bebida, que le duro hasta que fue la hora de salida de ella, mientras caminaban a la habitación rentada de Juvia sintió un frio aire que de alguna forma lo termino relajando, noto como ella lo miraba como si tratara de descifrar su cara, después soltó un sonoro suspiro seguido de silencio, y así duraron un buen rato hasta que ella hablo

-Tienes que volver—hablo segura

-No puedo dejarte aquí sola, simplemente no puedo—

-Tienes que poder… ¿Qué va a pasar con tus pacientes? No puedes abandonarlos simplemente Gray, son vidas que dependen de ti…Yo voy a estar bien, de alguna u otra forma voy a estar bien—

Gray se quedó pensando en que ella tenía razón, no podía dejar todo botado cuando había personas dependiendo de su regreso y de la misma forma sentía que no poda regresar porque sentía que la dejaba sola y desprotegida, y así se fueron otros dos días y no supo cómo fue que ella acabo arrastrándolo a que tomara el vuelo de regreso, no quería tomarlo pero al final lo hizo, ella prometiéndole que iba a estar bien, él le prometió que se volverían a ver.

Y así pasaron algunos meses, no perdieron el contacto pero no era tan frecuente como él lo esperaba, seguía con su vida aunque no sabía cómo sentirse, por un lado se sentía bien de haberla encontrado, por otro sentía una ansiedad casi permanente, se dio cuenta que Juvia era como una montaña rusa, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se mantenía en la parte alta, le preocupaba las ocasiones cuando se iba abajo, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer más que mostrarle su apoyo frecuente.

En cuanto recibió la llamada, salo disparado a tomar el primer vuelo que se le cruzase, solo alcanzo a darle una rápida explicación al Fernández, pero en cuanto escucho el nombre de cierta peli azul, le dejo marchar e incluso ayudo en la rápida salida, mientras abordaba el avión no supo cuántos mensajes le envió a Erza pidiéndole que contactara a la chica, se sentía desesperado y como hace mucho no se sentía impotente.

No quería perder tiempo y empezaba a impacientarse de que el encargado de la posada no lo dejara pasar, después de inventarle que al ser doctor uno de sus hospedados le había llamado, no le puso más inconvenientes para pasar, (aunque no fue una mentira del todo). Se le rompió el corazón al verla, en una esquina de la habitación hecha un ovillo, llorosa como jamás la había visto en las ocasiones que se desahogaba con él, temblaba fuertemente, tenía el cabello revuelto y su piyama tenia salpicaduras de sangre que lo alarmaron, en una mano sostenía el celular con el que hablaba con Erza, en la otra una pequeña navaja que envolvía fuertemente con su puño, la sangre provenía de su mano. Sentía que el corazón se le encogía y por un momento no pudo mover su cuerpo de la puerta, solo se quedó ahí, perplejo mando como aquella chica tambaleaba para no matarse

-¿Juvia?— Su boca apenas y pudo soltar su nombre, pero ella no lo escucho, se acercó lentamente a ella, noto que cerraba fuertemente los ojos como si tuviera miedo que al abrirlos viera su peor pesadilla, noto que su respiración era acelerada y que sostenía la navaja con más fuerza de la que pensaba, su frente sudaba y noto que estaba más pálida que antes, lograba escuchara a Erza que del otro lado del teléfono, le decía que todo estaba bien, que nadie la iba a lastimar, que respirara profundo. Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de ella, entonces volvió a repetir su nombre más fuerte, pero contrario a la reacción que esperaba ella grito y empezó a llorar más, cada vez cerraba, el puño con más fuerza incrustándose más profundo la navaja mientras cerraba si es que era posible aún más los ojos, Gray puso su mano sobre la de ella, recordó cuando estaba en coma y que esa fue la única forma que encontró para reconfortarla.

-Juvia, soy yo…soy Gray…tranquila…estoy aquí…- le hablo suave mientras lentamente la hacía abrir el puño, ella poco a poco iba cediendo hasta que el logro sacar la navaja de su mano, y noto como abrió los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, con su mano libre tomo gentilmente la cara de la chica y la hizo que lo mirara. Lo vio como si no creyera que fuera real, y al comprobar que realmente estaba ahí lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, Gray acaricio su cabeza mientras le susurraba que todo estaba bien una y otra vez. Escucho la voz de Erza alterada por el grito de hace un rato, tomo el teléfono que estaba en el suelo, se lo puso en la oreja y con un "Ya estoy aquí" fue suficiente para tranquilizar a la pelirroja que prometió llamar después y colgar la llamada.

La dejo llorar hasta que se quedó dormida, se preguntó que desencadeno una crisis tan fuerte, en la chica. Mientras la miraba dormir, se sintió aliviado de llegar a tiempo, y de que ella tuviera una fuerza increíble, al borde del colapso alcanzo a llamarlo para decirle que quería morir, y Gray sabía que con Juvia eso no era un juego, le agradeció internamente a Erza que por medio de un teléfono la había mantenido con vida en medio de ese ataque.

Cuando despertó estaba mucho más tranquila, y aunque el pelinegro tuviera muchas preguntas que hacerle sabía que no era el mejor momento.

-¿Cómo estás?—

-Lo siento, yo te prometí que iba a estar bien y…- corto la oración para evitar volver a llorar

-No te disculpes, está bien, tranquila, ahora lo importante es curarte esa mano—la sangre ya había secado desde hace un buen rato pero era importante desinfectarlo, busco con ayuda de la chica un poco de algodón alcohol y vendas

-Te va a doler un poco—Pero ella no se quejó, ni siquiera cuando puso alcohol en la parte del corte más profunda, duraron en silencio, como era ya la costumbre en ellos, hasta que ella se armó de valor para hablar, Gray se dio cuenta de ello por las expresiones que veía de reojo en su cara

-¿No vas a preguntar nada?—

-No sé si es lo correcto ahora – algo le hizo alzar la vista y se topó con los ojos cristalizados de ella—Pero si tú quieres hablar de ello, yo estoy aquí para escucharte— Ella agacho la mirada y respiro profundo dos veces

-El me encontró, no sé como pero lo hizo, hasta donde se mama lo dejo poco después de que me fui…esta como loco Gray, de verdad que está molesto y si me encuentra me va a matar…estoy segura me va a matar – Y Gray no quería creer lo que escuchaba, entonces entendió el pánico por el que paso la chica, el infierno del que huía la volvía a alcanzar.

-¿Lo viste?— ella asintió, mientras el terminaba de colocar la venda

-Estaba fuera del restaurante, empezó a gritarme y me quería sacar a jalones de ahí, el dueño salió y me defendió, tenía miedo así que me fui a casa de una compañera y de ahí tome un taxi aquí para que no me siguiera pero el día siguiente fue lo mismo y al siguiente de ese, hoy el dueño me dijo que no podía seguir así, habiendo más problemas de ese tipo la gente dejaría de venir…me despidió y estoy segura que es lo que quería—

-¿Nadie llamo a la policía?—

-Lo hicieron, pero el alego que venía por mí porque escape de casa y que yo me había negado a ir con él, además dijo que le robe, me metió presa pero el dueño del restaurante pago la fianza, solo por eso estoy aquí— Gray le dio un breve abrazo, quería transmitirle confianza, supuso que lo logro en una mínima parte porque ella le dio una tímida sonrisa como respuesta.

-Bien esto es lo que vamos a hacer, harás tus maletas y regresaras conmigo en el primer vuelo, no vas a estar sola con ese loco siguiéndote— ella asintió visiblemente más feliz y aliviada –Juvia quiero que sepas que esto no se trata de huir, cuando estemos allá vas a ponerle una denuncia para que lo metan preso por todo lo que te ha hecho—

\- Gray no creo que funcione, se ha librado de la policía muchas veces—

-Funcionará, Juvia ya no estás sola, además Jellal conoce un muy buen abogado, créeme vamos a hacer que él te deje en paz—

Cuando llegaron Juvia le menciono que se sentía exhausta, todo el vuelo se la paso con los pelos de punta, ella nunca había tomado un avión y la primera vez la pareció aterradora, lo que le causo gracia a Gray, dejaron las cosas en el departamento de él, y en ese momento Gray agradeció que su hogar le pareciera absurdamente grande, desde hace mucho había pensado en cambiarse pero nunca lo hizo, este contaba con una habitación extra llena de cajas y papeles, mañana pediría el día para acomodar el cuarto y que esa noche el dormiría en la sala y ella en su recamara . Le dijo que debía volver al hospital después de todo no podía demorarse más tiempo en volver y ella insistió en acompañarlo después de todo tenía muchas ganas de ver a Jellal y Erza además de felicitarlos por su relación.

Erza corrió gustosa y con unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad la abrazo al verla parada en la puerta del hospital a un lado del pelinegro, le regaño por haberse ido así, le dijo lo preocupada que la tuvo todo ese tiempo (aún más por lo de la llamada, pero eso no lo quiso mencionar) y le confeso lo celosa que estaba de que solo hubiera tenido contacto con Gray (no ser por el ella no tendría su número) y Juvia vio como los ojos de la pelirroja que se centraban en ella solo reflejaban cariño, la abrazo de vuelta y le pidió perdón por todo, Scarlett por su lado acaricio su cabeza, Juvia la abrazo más fuerte, como la madre que ella hubiera querido y que la doctora sin quererlo se convirtió para ella. Gray solo miraba en silencio enternecido por la escena, cuando noto a un peli azul acercarse a ellos.

Jellal trato de decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca y aunque Gray también lo noto por su parte guardo silencio, vio en los ojos del chico una mezcla de felicidad y nostalgia, supo que veía a Meredy en Juvia y que él le trajera de vuelta a la peli azul fue como si le hubiera devuelto una parte de esa hermana que no pudo salvar, con la mirada el peli azul le expresaba gratitud al pelinegro. Erza fue quien hizo notar su presencia

-¿Tú no vas a decirle nada Jellal?— la ojiazul deshizo el abrazo y miro al médico frente a ella, quería abrazarlo también, después de todo también le debía mucho a Jellal, recordó que Gray le había mencionado en el avión que al chico le había dolido (más que a nadie ) la forma en que se fue, supuso que estaba molesto con ella y lo entendía, supo que no era la manera correcta de irse, pero no supo otra manera de hacerlo.

Por su parte Fernández mantenía silencio, no sabía exactamente que decirle, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron supo que ella también lo había extrañado y lo único que hizo fue estirar los brazos, a lo que la chica corrió hacia el para completar aquel gesto, en el abrazo ella le pidió perdón por haberlo preocupado, él le dijo que con su regreso y verla bien eran más que suficiente para él. Y Juvia pensó que él era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, o como el padre que perdió.

Habían acordado que Juvia se quedaría con Gray, aunque Erza se ofreció para ser la acompañante de la chica, pero ella no quiso intervenir, sabía que Jellal y la pelirroja llevaban un breve tiempo viviendo juntos y no quería interrumpir su forma de vida, la pareja acepto, aunque sin que el pelinegro se llevara una buena advertencia por parte de Scarlett, sobre cualquier idea que se le ocurriera respecto a la chica.

El proceso de detención del hombre fue medianamente largo y tortuoso para Juvia, después de que se hizo la denuncia y la policía empezó a buscarlo se dio a la fuga, pero en cuanto lo capturaron, el abogado de Jellal se encargó de que lo juzgaran y condenaran, a diferencia de como había sido todo el tiempo, Juvia no se quedó callada, hablo todos esos años de maltrato y abuso y con la sentencia del juez ella se sintió libre del infierno.

-Gray se va a hacer tarde—

-Sabes que olvídalo, no voy a llevar corbata, esas cosas con imposibles—el pelinegro llevaba alrededor de 30 minutos luchando contra aquella infernal prenda que se negaba a quedar en su cuello.

-Es su boda, debes ir presentable, haber te ayudo—la chica se acercó a él y en pocos segundos el nudo estaba hecho

-Si sabias hacer nudos ¿Por qué no me ayudaste antes?—

-Tú dijiste que podías solo—

La ceremonia de matrimonio de Erza y Jellal acabo concluida con un romántico beso y el sonido de la marcha nupcial, Gray y Juvia habían quedado como padrinos de anillos, la peli azul casi lloraba durante la ceremonia, no había recordado asistir a una boda, pero el ambiente de amor entre la pareja le hicieron enternecer.

En la fiesta Juvia le dijo a Gray que le tenía una sorpresa, el pelinegro pregunto que era y ella como respuesta le mostro un papel.

-¡Quedaste en enfermería! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?—

-Llego ayer, pero tú estabas muy nervioso con esto de la boda como para mostrártela—

-Felicidades Juvia—

-¿Tú no tuviste que ver en que me aceptaran verdad?—

-Claro que no…aunque no diría lo mismo de ellos—menciono mientras señalaba a la pareja de novios que bailaban en la pista, Juvia hizo cara de niña pequeña que hizo reír al pelinegro –Es broma, los tres sabemos que quieres hacer las cosas por tu cuenta—

-Gracias Gray—

-El que te debe dar las gracias soy yo… ¿bailamos?—

La noche transcurrió tranquila, amena y divertida, disfrutaron el brindis y el momento de dedicarle unas palabras a la feliz pareja se tornó emotivo cuando fue el turno de la peli azul, Fue una gran sorpresa cuando esta fue la afortunada de tomar el ramo de la novia. Gray por su parte no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro al notar la burla que hacia Fernández, respecto a lo último.

Ambos sabían que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, Gray y Juvia habían sido el apoyo constante uno del otro, una casualidad los unió, pero una señal les indico que tenían que seguir adelante.

Gracias por leerlo, sé que puede ser muy cansado ya que son capítulos muy largos, pero de otra forma me tomaría más tiempo acabarlo, creo que fue mejor así.

 **Chachos.** Eres de mis escritoras favoritas y no sabes cómo me emocione cuando vi tu comentario, de verdad que fangirlee como loca, bendita sea tu amiga que paso el zelda, aquí está la terminación de la historia y espero no te decepciones. De verdad muchas gracias por leerme 3

 **Lalatempestad** Aquí la terminación de la historia, espero te guste y te deje satisfecha, tampoco quería dejar mucho tiempo para que acabara xD

 **Hitomi Akera** Wow, tu comentario me hizo la noche, de verdad que me hiciste sentir que no soy tan mala en esto y me alegra que te haya gustado, quise escribirlo del punto de vista de Gray por que de esa forma me lo imagine, aunque esta segunda parte siento que se pierde un poco eso ya que va mas enfocado a Juvia, muchísimas gracias por leerme y por tu comentario


End file.
